Roses In the Rain
by Scarlet Heir
Summary: Ratimgs may change due to me not knowing where this is going exactly. Kaoru is a Tokyo PD, she finds roses on her most recent victims, roses that tell her the truth she doesn't want to belive. Finished!
1. Default Chapter

She had a reputation.  
  
A verry nasty reputation.  
  
One rumor said that she had castrated a friend's cheating boyfriend.  
  
Another said that she loved to shoot at guy's balls.  
  
In truth, she had only shot around fourty people, and the castration wasn't a full one.  
  
Noone wanted her pissed, and for a good reason.  
  
Kaoru crouched down beside the puddle of blood, the large, gruff looking man was long dead. That's why she was here.  
  
"Detective Kamiya, Homicide." Came an annoying voice.  
  
"Takani." Kaoru cursed, turning on the snobby reporter.  
  
"Detective Kamiya, do you have a comment?" she asked, holding out the microphone as her cameraman zoomed in on the murder victim.  
  
"Jouse, get these two out of here. NOW!" she demanded at the patrolman.  
  
"Yes, sir." He said, before shoving Megumi and her cronie out of the scene.  
  
"And establish a crime scene here! I don't want media around, and confiscate that Fkn tape!" she yelled to noone in particular.  
  
She was immediately obeyed.  
  
"Miojin, get over here!" she yelled to her assistant.  
  
When he was at her side, she turned toward him.  
  
"Tell me what you see." she said.  
  
"His head was fully cut from his body, a slanted cut, like an attack with a curved sword, There will probably be metal fragments. It looks as if he was facing his attacker. This is one werid case." he said, standing.  
  
"That's what i thought." she said, standing.  
  
She walked to her black chevy and got inside.  
  
When Yahiko was in the seat beside her, she drove to the precinct house.  
  
She finished the paperwork about an hour later.  
  
She went home and stripped down to nothing, She slipped on her Yukata and crawled into bed.  
  
Nightmares clouded her dreams, waking her often.  
  
She always had nightmares.  
  
She was called several hours later, Someone else had been killed.  
  
She arrived soon after yahiko had, she immediately was given a wide birdth by the men on the Tokyo Police force.  
  
Saitou was gonna pay.  
  
She saw the man and ghasped in horror.  
  
It was Saitou.  
  
from his forehead to his abdomen was a long, open gash.  
  
Protruding from the wound was a Red rose, a small peice of folded paper among the petals.  
  
"Has anyone touched the body?" She asked Yahiko.  
  
"Noone, sir." He said, staring at the commander in cheif.  
  
"Good." she said, slipping on surgical gloves.  
  
She slipped the paper out from the petals and stared at the note.  
  
it was beautiful, hand-written japaneese on rice paper.  
  
"Kamiya, a little present to my favorite hunter." The note said.  
  
She turned it over.  
  
"The reason will become apparent soon." it was signed "Love, Battosai."  
  
The battosai was a hitokiri from the most recent Meji revolution.  
  
He had disappeared after the battle at Kyoto.  
  
She pulled a baggie out of her pocket and placed the open note in it.  
  
She put the rose in another one.  
  
She was called into the mayor's office early the next morning.  
  
"I want this Battosai caught. the public is panicking, This man can kill the commander in cheif of the Tokyo PD, He has to either be cocky, stupid, or brave." Yakoi said, pounding his desk for emphasis.  
  
"Yes, sir." Kaoru said, walking out.  
  
"Time?" she asked the patrol officer she had first partnered with.  
  
"New record, three and a half." He said, tossing her the stopwatch.  
  
She grinned at him and walked out of the precinct house.  
  
------------------ 


	2. chapter one: trouble

Maria's-sissy140: hey, girl. Naa naa! :P  
  
--------------------  
  
She pondered over the paper, read it and re-read it.  
  
Then she had to go out to investigate.  
  
She met one large man at the door.  
  
He was taller than her by about four or five feet at least.  
  
He was roughly shaven, with spiky bed-head hair.  
  
He was in a jacket and a pair of black pants, chis bare chest in her face.  
  
"Yeah?" The big man asked, looking down at her.  
  
"Are you Mr. Sagara Sanouske?" She asked, flashing her badge.  
  
"Who's askin'?" He demanded.  
  
"My name is Detective Kaoru Kamiya, Tokyo Homicide. You knew Saitou Hajime?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Sanouske asked.  
  
"I would like to ask you a few questions, sir." she asked, pointing inside.  
  
"Um, sure." Sanouske said, moving aside.  
  
He checked outside before shutting the door and locking it.  
  
"Do you mind if i record our conversation?" She asked, clicking the tape recorder on.  
  
"Go for it." he said, shrugging as he plopped down on the couch, one of two items of furniture in the front room.  
  
"Thanks. Where did you know Saitou from, Mr. Sagara?" She asked, taking out her notepad.  
  
"I met him a few years back. I'm an undercover streetcop. I'm supposed to infiltrate street gangs and break them up from the inside out." he said, "You want something to drink?" he asked, standing.  
  
"No thanks, What got you involved in police work?" she asked.  
  
"a cop gave me a break as a kid, he was one of the street officers. I had gotten mixed up with some bad people, and he saved me. I ended up where i am today." he said, motioning to the room, coke in one hand.  
  
Kaoru nodded, writing down a few notes.  
  
"Wait a minute, Kamiya? I think i know you from somewhere." He said, closing his eyes.  
  
"Wasn't your father Tokagero Kamiya? I knew him when he was a cop. It was sad when he died." Sanouske said, handing her a coke anyway. "Your father was the cop that saved me. I knew i knew you from somewhere, he let me meet you once."  
  
"Can you think of anyone that would kill Saito?" she asked, already tired.  
  
"No, not really, but i didn't know him that well." he said.  
  
"Thank you for your cooperation, Please, keep in touch." she said, walking out.  
  
When she reached her car, the phone had recorded three messages.  
  
One was from Yahiko.  
  
"Hey, Kaoru, i found another lead, his name is Soujuro, i cant find a last name. Call me back before you go." then the answering machine clicked to the next message.  
  
"Hey, babe, it's me. i thought we were supposed to go out last night. Love ya, call me." This was Enishi, her long standing boyfriend.  
  
she mentally slapped herself on the head for that.  
  
Yakoi was next.  
  
He screamed something like " get your butt in my office now!" before the answering machine cut him off mid yell.  
  
(Btw: The infamous printout collection does well to help with the names of peoples.)  
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes heavenward, groaning as she pulled out into mid-day traffic.  
  
She went to her small apartment first, she had a headache.  
  
When she got to her floor and opened the door, she was shocked.  
  
The hallway was full of flowers!  
  
She looked at one tag and it was to her.  
  
It was signed "Battosai" on every one.  
  
Every one of the flowers were red or black.  
  
Most of them real.  
  
She saw that the flowers weren't bought, but grown.  
  
Now she was weirded out.  
  
She walked through the small jungle to her door.  
  
When she placed the key in the lock, the door swung open.  
  
She immediately pulled out her .22, keeping it at her weist as she walked slowly into her apartment.  
  
She closed the door behind her and found the locks had been picked.  
  
snarling, she walked into the main hallway, slipping off her shoes.  
  
"Come out!" she shouted, looking around.  
  
Enishi stepped out, a .44 rifle leveled with her head.  
  
"Finally, you're home." he said, not lowering the gun.  
  
"Put the gun down, you big jerk." she said, holstering her own weapon.  
  
He still did not lower the gun.  
  
Suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck rose, she reached back to draw her gun again.  
  
"Watch it. We don't want you getting killed on account of your own stupidity." he said, nodding to his dark haired partner.  
  
"What is this?" she asked, her heart ripping.  
  
"This, my dear, is an assasination." he said, grinning.  
  
"Why?" Kaoru asked, stone still.  
  
He never got to answer.  
  
A sword was plunged into his back. Too bad his finger twitched.  
  
Kaoru blacked out, falling into the darkness.  
  
---  
  
Kenshin Himura was careful. He had been watching Enishi for months. He knew what the drug lord was up to. He was close to a cop so that he wouldnt' get busted.  
  
He even had stashed drugs at Kaoru's house.  
  
Kenshin had had enough.  
  
He went in and took the drugs, destroying them.  
  
Then he stayed and waited.  
  
Enishi broke in about an hour after he did.  
  
Enishi wasn't on guard, though.  
  
He watched from the closet as kaoru came in, gun drawn.  
  
He watched as Enishi and his buddy faced her.  
  
Watched as Kaoru holstered her .22.  
  
Then he silently snuck out of the closet, concealing his presence.  
  
"Why?" Kaoru asked, her large blue eyes on her lover's face.  
  
Before the man could answer, Kenshin plunged his sword into the man's back, he heard the shot.  
  
He immediately turned on the other man, slashing him down as well.  
  
He knelt by the raven haired detective, watched the blood seep from her side.  
  
he placed a towel on her side, securing it with a belt from the closet.  
  
Then he gently picked her up and carried her out of the room, down the stairs, and into his car.  
  
He drove with her to County General Hospital.  
  
He ran in, ignoring the receptionist, and went immediately into the ER.  
  
"Gensai!" He yelled, setting the woman down in the nearest empty bed.  
  
When noone asnwered him, he reluctantly left Kaoru's side to find the old man.  
  
He arrived in the back, and stepped back.  
  
Blood pooled around the lounge. Dr. Gensai lay, dead, in a crumpled heap in the middle of the floor.  
  
"Kuso." he snapped, racing to get kaoru again.  
  
When he arrived at the door, he found several men around the small detective.  
  
He immediately dispatched of them, taking Kaoru into his arms again.  
  
He raced back to the parking lot to find his car on fire.  
  
He ran around the building just before it exploded.  
  
He started down the streets.  
  
He got looks, but noone stopped to help.  
  
he was being covered in her blood.  
  
A car suddenly honked at him.  
  
He glanced over, and found the passenger seat was open.  
  
"Hey, What's wrong?" A big man asked, actually looking concerned.  
  
"Please. You have to help her." Kenshin pleaded.  
  
"Get in." ----  
  
------  
  
Sanouske was on his way to the tavern, he had some spending money.  
  
Then he caught sight of blood.  
  
He immediately stopped.  
  
He pulled over and opened the passenger door, honking.  
  
"Hey, What's wrong?" He called out to the red haired man.  
  
"Please, You have to help her." the man pleaded.  
  
it was the detective.  
  
"Get in." he said.  
  
When they were both in, he slammed the door shut and spun off toward the next exit.  
  
"Why didn't you go to County General?" He asked, glancing at the man.  
  
"It's a massacre. Everyone..dead." The man said.  
  
"What's your name?" Sano asked, focusing on swerving through traffic.  
  
"Himura, Kenshin." He said, studying the paling face of the girl in his lap.  
  
"I'm Sagara Sanouske." He said, a worried frown on his face.  
  
"Where are we going?" Kenshin asked, looking at him sideways.  
  
"To a safehouse i know of. it's decent with more than a little professional medical help." he said.  
  
He pulled in to the apartment complex and ran around the car to open the door for Kenshin.  
  
Sanouske led them to the fourth building in the row, knocking on a side door.  
  
"Password." came a demanding voice.  
  
"Sake." Sanouske said, shoving the door open with one shoe.  
  
"Find Horoushi and Nami, tell them it's an emergency." He told the man.  
  
More than once he had come here for help.  
  
the old couple arrived out of nowhere, taking the girl out of Kenshin's arms.  
  
"What happened?" The woman asked him.  
  
"Ask the redhead." Sano said, nodding toward the smaller man.  
  
"She was shot by someone she trusted. it was a .44." Kenshin said, staring past the woman to where the man was cutting off Kaoru's shirt.  
  
He brushed past the woman and held onto Kaoru's hand.  
  
'please be alright.' he thought, rose petals were in her hair. the thought was absurd, in a way.  
  
-----------  
  
Okay, now, that's it for this chappie, now on to the next one!  
  
take thee away fron the light -me 


	3. Chapter two: Confusion and beatings

welcome to the next chapter!!!!

None of the original Rk characters are mine...yet..

----------

Kaoru drug herself out of the deep silent waters to glimpse a face over hers.

It was slim, almost feminine, with violet eyes and red hair.

Then it was gone and she was once again pulled into the oblivion.

The next time she awoke, she was in pain.

Her eyes shot open and she tried to sit up.

One hand was on her chest, keeping her in place.

"Careful, Kamiya." Came a voice.

"Where am i?" she asked, trying again to sit up.

"Rest, everything will be fine." Came the voice again as a sickly-sweet cloth was forced over her mouth and nose.

She was once again drowned in the oblivion of unconsiousness.

--------

Kenshin watched as she began to stir.

Then her eyes popped open and she tried to sit up.

He stopped her with a hand, keeping his face out of her line of sight.

"Careful, Kamiya." he said in her ear.

"Where am i?" she mumbled.

"Rest." he told her, covering her mouth and nose with the cloth. "Everything will be fine." He whispered as she fell back into sleep.

He picked her up and carried her out of the small building, nodding to the older couple.

"arigato." he said, shifting Kaoru's dead weight.

"come back and see us, himura." The woman said, the lythe old man agreed.

"I will try." he said, walking out slowly.

He arrived at Kaoru's apartment fifteen minutes before the cops did. He unbound her wound and left her there, where her own blood had pooled from before.

He took one last glance at her as the door was burst open and he had to leap from the window onto the balcony next door.

---

"Kaoru! Why haven't you answered your phone all damn day!?" Yahiko yelled into the apartment before he saw the dead bodies on the floor.

"Kaoru!" he yelled, stepping over the dark puddles of blood.

He saw her on the floor, surrounded in her own blood.

"Kaoru." he whispered her name as he felt for her pulse.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him with that same annoyed look in her eyes, then it faded and she closed her eyes again.

"What took you." she joked, her voice filled with pain.

"There was a massacre at County General, Gensai....He's dead, Kaoru. Kaoru?" No answer. "Kaoru! Hang on!" He said, stepping away from her.

"This is Miojin, get me an ambulance and the morgue, we have two stiffs and an officer down. And make it ten minutes ago!" he demanded into the radio as he searched for the first-aid kit.

When he found it, he raced over to Kaoru's side and lifted her shirt.

The wound was still bleeding, and it was deep and had gone out on the other side, but it hadn't appeared to hit any vital organs.

"Kaoru, you better hang on." He said to the pale figure below him as he wrapped her side.

------

Kaoru woke in a hospital two days later.

Yahiko was staring at her from across the room.

"What are you looking at, kid?" she demanded, felling almost normal.

"Would you quit calling me that?" he demanded, glaring at her.

She cracked a grin.

"So, tell me, why am i here?" She asked, trying to remember.

"It seems Enishi had broken into your apartment and had shot you. The next part is confusing, though. He and his partner were slashed almost in two with a meji style Katana." he stared at her again.

"I don't remember anything." she lied. She remembered a face, a warm face with violet eyes and red hair. But that wasn't Enishi, or his companion from that night. "How long have i been here?" She asked, looking around.

"Two days." he said, shrugging.

the room was covered in flowers.

Black roses, red roses, and 'get well soon' baby's breath.

"Where are these from?" she asked, looking around.

"One is from a man named sanouske. Some are from us at the precinct, then these are from the battosai."He snarled.

"The battosai?" she asked, her brows furrowing in confusion.

"Yeah, he waltzed in here last night when the guards were changing shifts. Damn bastard overrided the cameras and snuck in here with four dozen home grown roses. All the black ones." he snarled, she could see the indignation in his face.

"Burns doesn't it." she said, grinning crookedly.

"Hell yeah." he grumped standing.

he took out a cigarrette and started to light it.

Kaoru was across the room in a flash.

She snapped the cigarrete from his mouth and grabbed the lighter as well. "No rookie of mine is gonna smoke. Got that. I let you cuss like a sailor and you ain't even of age yet to drink, so keep your butt in line." she snarled, breaking the cigarrette and grabbing the pack from his pocket. She tossed it onto the floor and crushed it under her bare heel.

Then a laugh bounced around the room and kaoru turned on it's owner.

Then she let up a smile herself.

Yakoi and Sanouske were standing in the doorway, looking at her almost bewildered and amused at once.

"Take a bullet to the gut and up pounding your rookie the moment you wake up." Yakoi said, grinning. "It's just like you, Kamiya." He moved on into the room.

Suddenly a nurse bustled into the room and led kaoru back to the bed and told her to lay down.

Kaoru had accidentally torn the iv out of her arm and hadn't noticed the blood dripping from her fingers until then.

"Miss Kamiya, i am sure you are strong, taking a bullet like that, but you have lost a lot of blood, please stay in bed." The nurse fussed over her for a few more minutes before she finally left.

"How long till i get out of here, Yakoi, i can't stand hospitals." She sighed, glaring at the needle in her arm.

"You ain't getting out for another two days, little missie, and then you're with me." Sanouske said, grinning, a toothpick jutting out from between his lips.

"Oh, Could you leave me and Yakoi alone for a minute or two please?" she asked, her voice cold.

Sanouske stared at her until yahiko grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out.

-------------

Yahiko took the larger man down the hall to the end and halfway down the next one.

"She's gonna blow up on him. She hated to get me as a partner in the first place. I know that look. She's come this close to killing Saito." he grimaced and covered his ears.

Sanouske looked at the small teen in amazement. Had that tiny girl in the hospital bed have actually almost killed a guy, she was a cop, but to try to kill your superior...

THen he was blown into the wall by the pure ferocity of the yell.

-----

Kaoru waited for a few minutes, Yahiko knew how far to get awaywhen she was this mad.

she waited until she had worked up a full head of steam before she began.

"WHAT IN THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY PUTTING ME WITH THAT ROOSTER HEAD AS ANOTHER PARTNER. i DIDN'T WANT THAT ROOKIE TO BEGIN WITH AND YOU WANT ME TO HAVE ANOTHER PARTNER???!?!?!?" she screamed, ignoring the fact that she probably tore the stitches in her side.

"Kaoru...please, will you just listen..kaoru..." he finally got her attention.

"WHAT?" she demanded.

"Kaoru, the man that killed Enishi is the battosai. He was in your apartment before enishi got there, apparently. He was possibly waiting for you." He broke the news abruptly.

Kaoru was silent as she thought this over.

"He's not your partner, kamiya, he's your bodyguard." he said, mentioning Sanouske.

That would be his mistake.

"BODYGUARD...." she yelled, then silenced herself as she lunged at the man.

"You'd best be glad we're close to the hospital. that means i can beat the fuck out of you and you can live to see it again." she snarled as she plunged her fist in his face.

When she was finished, the man was in the hallway, the door had been broken down and yakoi was unconsious and bleeding from his broken nose and mouth.

She was crouched on the floor on one knee, one hand protecting her open side. She had torn it open again, as well as the IV.

Her blood pooled on the floor.

She grinned and started to stand up when the world tilted and the floor came up to meet her.

The darkness drug her down into unconsiousness.

--------

Yahiko uncovered his ears in time to hear "Bodyguard" And then several loud crashes shook the whole floor.

When he finally got around the bend, he stood in shock as Yakoi, the senior precinct officer, lay bleeding and unconsious.

He raced past him and into Kaoru's room.

She was unconsious on the floor, not a scratch on her but the one from the IV.

Blood was beginning to pool under her, she had re-opened her side.

"Medic!" he screamed, as the doctors came down the hall to inspect the damage.

"Oh my god. Did she do this?" one doctor asked, looking toward the officer in the hall.

"Yeah. Now hurry." Yahiko said, motioning to the blood pooling under his friend and tormentor.

"Holy shit." the doctor kept mumbling under his breath. Kaoru was about half the size of Yakoi.

-----------------

Tee hee I figured i would add in a laugh here, cuz it's all been pretty serious.

Now, let's get to reviewing!

There were no cats tortured in the making of this fic....Humans, however are another matter entirely. - me. 


	4. Chapter three: Jinei!

Battosai watched through the hidden camera as the scene unfolded itself.

He had hired Sanouske to watch over her while he was'nt there.

Kaoru plunged her fists in the man's face until it was a bloody pulp.

He grinned in amusement, until she collapsed.

He forced himself not to go to her.

Then the rookie came in and called the doctors.

He watched the silent feed in a mixture of amazement and amusement.

The docotrs had her taken from the room.

--------

Kaoru woke slowly.

She was under bright lights.

She groaned, trying to lift her head.

"Careful, miss kaoru, wouldn't want to make me mess up." came a slightly familiar voice.

her side and legs were numb.

Then she realized what they were doing.

She was getting stitches.

She groaned again.

When it was over, they placed her in another room, brought the flowers to her new room, and left her to take care of Yakoi.

Yahiko and Sanouske came in later, Yahiko was grinning, and Sano was white as a sheet.

Yakoi had been a little bigger than Sanouske.

"Kaoru." Yahiko said, nodding to her.

He sat down and began reading his magazine.

Kaoru glared at Sanouske for a moment.

"Sorry, little missy, but it's protocol." he said, keeping far away from her as possible.

Kaoru growled, narrowing her eyes.

"I know." she grunted.

"They said that it was either me or Jaqueline. I personally prefer me." he said, shrugging.

kaoru shrugged, she prefered him as well.

Suddenly a commotion came bursting into the room.

"Detective Kamiya, Is it true that the battosai attacked you in your apartment?" Megumi Takani asked, shoving a microphone into her face.

Kaoru glared coldly at the tall woman.

Yahiko automatically picked up the hint.

"I'm sorry, but the Detective has to rest. She will give a press conference at a future date." Yahiko said, trying to push the woman out.

"I'll handle this, Yahiko." Sanouske said, pulling the tall woman out of the room.

"Hey, fox-lady, wanna go out to dinner some time?" Kaoru heard, followed by a loud SMACK!

Kaoru grinned evilly, Takani had a use after all.

"Yahiko, lock him out." She whispered, grining still.

yahiko closed the door and locked it from the inside.

"Kaoru!" Sanouske yelled, banging on the door.

--------

Kaoru was at home, finally.

She stretched out onto the bed.

Suddenly a knock drilled into her thoughts.

She growled and narrowed her eyes.

When she opened the door, she was barged in on, and the door was shut.

The figure was more than slightly taller than her, but she couldn't see it's face.

"Kaoru Kamiya. Homicide." Came the soft voice.

"What do you mean by barging in on me?" she asked, anger growing.

How she wished she had never met him.

"How?..How dare you?!" She demanded.

"Shh." He whispered.

"Sanouske!" she yelled, grabbing for the gun in it's holster, to find it was in the hands of the man in front of her.

"He's incapacitated for the moment." The man said, shrugging.

"What do you want?" She growled low.

"To talk." He said, grabbing her arm.

He led her to the couch and sat her down.

He sat opposite her on the table, his light frame poised for action even at rest.

"What about?" She demanded softly.

"You..Me..Things."

Her eyes darkened in rage. This man, this demon she had once loved, was back.

She growled low in her throat.

"How dare you." she snarled, spitting in his face.

He pointed the gun at her, "My dear kaoru, We have a few things we need to discuss. You left me, love. You ran away from me, and after i gave you everything. i have come to reclaim what is mine, namely, you." he said, his deep voice churning her gut.

"You asshole. You cheated on me. You got involved in a drug ring. You left me to cover your tracks. I owe you nothing you sick bastard." She snarled, nose to nose with the man.

"You are mine. The battosai will pay dearly to retrieve you as well. You see, you are mine, love. You are mine because i can take you." he said, grabbing her by the hair.

She gritted her teeth and punched him in the face, snarling with rage.

He laughed at her. She couldn't belive it, the sick bastard actually laughed at her.

"You aren't mad, Kaoru." He laughed as he hit her in the face.

She curled up on the floor for a split second, before she began to get up.

"You are pitiful." he snarled in her ear, then his booted heel connected with the back of her head.

She dimly felt him kicking her again and again, but even that was soon drowned out by the roaring waters of unconsiousness.

-----------

She was almost naked, her bra covering her breasts, and a pair of short-shorts covered her weist.

She was cold, the almost metallic floor biting into her back.

Instead of ropes or chains, she was bolted with iron bolts, she could see that they were released by a lever on the opposite wall.

She was alone, as well.

She looked about the semi-darkness.

"Come out, Jin-ei." she said, staring into the darkest corner.

He emerged slowly into the light, his face a twisted mask of horrible glee.

-----------------------

Okay, more blood and gore to come, yes it's a cliffie, but it works dun it?

It keeps you coming back for more, even wiht my hectic update schedule.

Alright, see you peoples later.

Death is a language i am fluent in. -me. 


	5. Chapter Four: Kidnapped twice! Or The Me...

Okay, i've noticed that she's got a lot of ex-boyfriends coming back for more, have you? And drugs seem to e a perpetual plot here as well.

By the way, i would like to say two things to specific peoples:

Thanks for all of the understanding patience you have shown for the last few weeks while i was painting and trying to get my portfolio together to try t get into an art school.

and

Where are all you peoples coming from? I would really like to know when i got popular, cuz the first six times i tried to post, i got maybe three peoples to review, and now all of yall are just here?! I'm confused...

Thanks for all of the reviews so far, i will acnowledge you all in due time, and Muffins and Kenshin plushies to all!!!!

-------------

Kenshin was coming through the entrance, his shoulders slouched, and his face tilted downward so that he would not be noticed.

He walked up the stairs, instead of the elevator, and reached the tenth floor in about five minutes, pushing the door open with one hand as the other closed on the hiden katana in his coat.

He stared at the large man lying unconsious against the window at the end of the hall.

He cursed and raced into Kaoru's apartment, only to be hit with a gut-wrenching truth.

He had gotten there first.

Kaoru was gone.

He raced to the phone and called Detective Yahiko, Telling him only the bare minimum before he disappeared into the night.

-------

Jin-ei had a vicious snarl that passed for his smile even when he was happy.

He was tall, and broad, but scrawny.

He held a daggar in his hand, twirling it with practiced ease.

"My little doll." he cooed, bruching the back of his hand on her cheek.

She spat in his face.

"Now, now. I don't think it will do to have you acting up again, love." He said, slicing her shoulder with the blade.

She grit her teeth and bit back a scream, she would not scream.

She would not let him win.

She struggled and strained, but the bars held.

"What do you want with me?' she demanded.

"You know what i want." He said, grabbing her.

(I have to end the scene here, but if you want the rest of it, send me an e-mail, or review me saying it, cuz the rest of this is more than my rating on here, i think they would take it off if i put it up anyways.)

---------

"Kaoru." he growled, staring at the paused screen.

The freeze frame was of Jin-ei carrying Kaoru out into the balcony.

It was enlarged to show his face.

"You bastard." He snarled, Punching the wall.

He raced off toward Ruffian Row, and where Jin-ei had taken Kaoru.

Kenshin kept tabs on everyone, even his subordinats, and he knew where to find the bastard.

He burst in to find Kaoru, pinned to the wall, her blood covering her naked breasts and stomach from wounds around her shoulders, deep gashes that leaked black blood.

"Jin-ei!" he yelled, drawing his sword.

"Over here, battosai." Came the cold voice.

He stepped from the shadows, licking the blade of his knife before sheathing it. He drew the katana on his side and twirled it in slow, lazy arcs.

"What are you going to do, Battosai?" Jin-ei taunted, moving around him.

"Kill you." He said, his voice cold.

They attached each other, ending in a stale-mate of swords. They pushed away from each other, landing a few feet apart, Kenshin's back now toward the bloody form of Kaoru.

"Hah. You wouldn't dare." Jin-ei said, attacking again.

He was nocked back and onto the floor, Kenshin standing above him.

Suddenly, something behind him made him stop.

"Please...Don't....Kill..." Kaoru started coughing, convulsions ravashiing her body.

"Kaoru." he was at her side in a flash, slashing through the steel bands that held her. He caught her, and tried to help her stand, she collapsed into his arms.

"Please, don't kill. Noone deserves to die, no matter what they do. Not if it's me." She said, pushing away from him.

She walked over and stood over the monster on the floor, the monster that, just moments before...

She kicked him in the head, knocking him out.

Then the world tilted and she found herself, once again, in the arms of unconsiousness.

-------

He caught her as she fell, Her slim body made pale and frail by loss of blood.

"Shh. it's going to be okay." He whispered to her in a rare moment of compassion.

He caught her legs and brought her around so she was being carried like a child.

He walked out and into the streets.

He walked strait to his apartment, closing and locking the door behind him.

He bandaged and watched her closely until she began to stir.

Then he left to make coffee, leaving her alone on his couch.

When he came back, she was sitting up.

------

"You shouldn't be up, Mr. Sagara! You aren't fully healed yet!" The nurse fussed as Sanouske walked out of the bathroom completely dressed.

"I'm leaving, with or without your permission." He said, grabbing his clothes.

"But, Mr. Sagara!" The nurse exhasparated.

He just waved and walked out.

When he reached the third floor, he stopped. Yahiko was outside of a door resigned for special police convicts and suspects.

"Who's in there?" Sanouske asked, pointing through the door.

"Jin-ei Kinumori, We found him in a warehouse on Ruffian Row. he said the Battosai was there." Yahiko paused, staring at Sanouske.

"And?"

"There was a table with sliced restraining bars, Kaoru's blood was on those bars, and the floor around the table, and on this guy's knife." He snarled, "He says it was the battosai, but noone belives him. Kaoru's still missing." Yahiko said, watching for Sanouske's reaction.

Sanouske stormed into the room.

He punched the guy in his already bruised face, there was a bruise of a foot, he hoped that it was kaoru's.

------

Kaoru looked at him sweetly, a little too sweetly for comfort.

Kenshin backed away.

"What did you just say?" she asked, a vein in her head pulsed.

"I....You should not be up yet miss Kaoru." He said, hopelessly.

"Tell me about how you found my so-called bodyguard?" She demanded.

"I..Well.. I walked in and i saw him and i ran into your apartment to see if you were okay. But then you weren't so i saved you..." He trailed off at the end, his voice growing meeker and meeker. "And..you looked so helpless..." He sqweeked as she jumped on top of him.

"Let's get one thing strait, I'm not helpless, i don't need anyone's help! Got that?! Or do i have to show you?" she drew back her fist.

He scrambled out from under her.

"No!" he yelped. He had seen her in action before.

She tackled him, then began slapping him over and over.

He caught her wrists after a few moments and looked up to see unseeing eyes clouded with tears.

He drew her down to him, curled her in his arms.

As she cried against his chest, his eyes softened to a warm lavender.

He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom, letting her cry on him as he place dher under the covers.

A few minutes later, he walked into the bathroom, showered, and went into the living room to sleep on the couch.

Kaoru would kill him if she woke up with him, and he didn't want that.

--------

Okay, yall, i decided to try to make it extra long cause yall had to wait so long. Anyways, My e-mail is , I have two versions of this chapter, one can't be posted, the other is right here.

Anyways..

Let's Play! -chucky. shudder 


	6. Chapter Four: Unedited

Okay, i've noticed that she's got a lot of ex-boyfriends coming back for more, have you? And drugs seem to e a perpetual plot here as well.

By the way, i would like to say two things to specific peoples:

Thanks for all of the understanding patience you have shown for the last few weeks while i was painting and trying to get my portfolio together to try t get into an art school.

and

Where are all you peoples coming from? I would really like to know when i got popular, cuz the first six times i tried to post, i got maybe three peoples to review, and now all of yall are just here?! I'm confused...

Thanks for all of the reviews so far, i will acnowledge you all in due time, and Muffins and Kenshin plushies to all!!!!

-------------

Kenshin was coming through the entrance, his shoulders slouched, and his face tilted downward so that he would not be noticed.

He walked up the stairs, instead of the elevator, and reached the tenth floor in about five minutes, pushing the door open with one hand as the other closed on the hiden katana in his coat.

He stared at the large man lying unconsious against the window at the end of the hall.

He cursed and raced into Kaoru's apartment, only to be hit with a gut-wrenching truth.

He had gotten there first.

Kaoru was gone.

He raced to the phone and called Detective Yahiko, Telling him only the bare minimum before he disappeared into the night.

-------

Jin-ei had a vicious snarl that passed for his smile even when he was happy.

He was tall, and broad, but scrawny looking, his chest was bare, and he wore black loose pants.

He held a daggar in his hand, twirling it with practiced ease.

"My little doll." he cooed, bruching the back of his hand on her cheek.

She spat in his face.

"Now, now. I don't think it will do to have you acting up again, love." He said, slicing her shoulder with the blade.

She grit her teeth and bit back a scream, she would not scream.

She would not let him win.

She struggled and strained, but the bars held.

"What do you want with me?' she demanded.

"You know what i want." He said, grabbing her breast, making her growl.

"Get the fuck away from me!" she snarled, twisting away from him.

He cut a deep gash along her collar bone and watched the blood run down her body.

He licked at it as it ran down her bare skin.

He cut the straps on her lacy black bra, letting her small firm breasts fall free.

She tried again to twist away from him and he smacked her.

He held her by the throat as he ravashed her, as he forced her to respond.

He cut her shorts off, letting the scraps fall to the floor.

He plunged two fingers inside her, making her writhe harder to get away.

"If you do not stop, i will slit your throat." he said, his voice deep and hoarse.

She stopped, her eyes dulled.

He plunged three fingers inside of her, wiggling them around until he hit a nerve.

"There's my girl." He said, soothingly.

He dropped his pants while he forced her lips apart, choking her with his tongue.

He felt her shudder, and knew it was uncontrolled.

He plunged himself inside of her, and allowed his hands to trail along her breasts, bruising them while they were slickened with her blood.

He ravaged her as she was pinned up against the wall, the metal bands cutting into her wrists.

He felt her shudder as he came within her, then she feinted.

He pulled out of her, kissing her again as he carved into her chest.

He carved the Kanji for death above her heart, and stepped back into the shadows, they had a visitor.

---------

"Kaoru." he growled, staring at the paused screen.

The freeze frame was of Jin-ei carrying Kaoru out into the balcony.

It was enlarged to show his face.

"You bastard." He snarled, Punching the wall.

He raced off toward Ruffian Row, and where Jin-ei had taken Kaoru.

Kenshin kept tabs on everyone, even his subordinats, and he knew where to find the bastard.

He burst in to find Kaoru, pinned to the wall, her blood covering her naked breasts and stomach from wounds around her shoulders, deep gashes that leaked black blood.

"Jin-ei!" he yelled, drawing his sword.

"Over here, battosai." Came the cold voice.

He stepped from the shadows, licking the blade of his knife before sheathing it. He drew the katana on his side and twirled it in slow, lazy arcs.

"What are you going to do, Battosai?" Jin-ei taunted, moving around him.

"Kill you." He said, his voice cold.

They attached each other, ending in a stale-mate of swords. They pushed away from each other, landing a few feet apart, Kenshin's back now toward the bloody form of Kaoru.

"Hah. You wouldn't dare." Jin-ei said, attacking again.

He was nocked back and onto the floor, Kenshin standing above him.

Suddenly, something behind him made him stop.

"Please...Don't....Kill..." Kaoru started coughing, convulsions ravashiing her body.

"Kaoru." he was at her side in a flash, slashing through the steel bands that held her. He caught her, and tried to help her stand, she collapsed into his arms.

"Please, don't kill. Noone deserves to die, no matter what they do. Not if it's me." She said, pushing away from him.

She walked over and stood over the monster on the floor, the monster that, just moments before...

She kicked him in the head, knocking him out.

Then the world tilted and she found herself, once again, in the arms of unconsiousness.

-------

He caught her as she fell, Her slim body made pale and frail by loss of blood.

"Shh. it's going to be okay." He whispered to her in a rare moment of compassion.

He caught her legs and brought her around so she was being carried like a child.

He walked out and into the streets.

He walked strait to his apartment, closing and locking the door behind him.

He bandaged and watched her closely until she began to stir.

Then he left to make coffee, leaving her alone on his couch.

When he came back, she was sitting up.

------

"You shouldn't be up, Mr. Sagara! You aren't fully healed yet!" The nurse fussed as Sanouske walked out of the bathroom completely dressed.

"I'm leaving, with or without your permission." He said, grabbing his clothes.

"But, Mr. Sagara!" The nurse exhasparated.

He just waved and walked out.

When he reached the third floor, he stopped. Yahiko was outside of a door resigned for special police convicts and suspects.

"Who's in there?" Sanouske asked, pointing through the door.

"Jin-ei Kinumori, We found him in a warehouse on Ruffian Row. he said the Battosai was there." Yahiko paused, staring at Sanouske.

"And?"

"There was a table with sliced restraining bars, Kaoru's blood was on those bars, and the floor around the table, and on this guy's knife." He snarled, "He says it was the battosai, but noone belives him. Kaoru's still missing." Yahiko said, watching for Sanouske's reaction.

Sanouske stormed into the room.

He punched the guy in his already bruised face, there was a bruise of a foot, he hoped that it was kaoru's.

------

Kaoru looked at him sweetly, a little too sweetly for comfort.

Kenshin backed away.

"What did you just say?" she asked, a vein in her head pulsed.

"I....You should not be up yet miss Kaoru." He said, hopelessly.

"Tell me about how you found my so-called bodyguard?" She demanded.

"I..Well.. I walked in and i saw him and i ran into your apartment to see if you were okay. But then you weren't so i saved you..." He trailed off at the end, his voice growing meeker and meeker. "And..you looked so helpless..." He sqweeked as she jumped on top of him.

"Let's get one thing strait, I'm not helpless, i don't need anyone's help! Got that?! Or do i have to show you?" she drew back her fist.

He scrambled out from under her.

"No!" he yelped. He had seen her in action before.

She tackled him, then began slapping him over and over.

He caught her wrists after a few moments and looked up to see unseeing eyes clouded with tears.

He drew her down to him, curled her in his arms.

As she cried against his chest, his eyes softened to a warm lavender.

He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom, letting her cry on him as he place dher under the covers.

A few minutes later, he walked into the bathroom, showered, and went into the living room to sleep on the couch.

Kaoru would kill him if she woke up with him, and he didn't want that.

--------

Okay, yall, i decided to try to make it extra long cause yall had to wait so long. Anyways, My e-mail is , I have two versions of this chapter, one can't be posted, the other is right here.

Anyways..

Let's Play! -chucky. shudder 


	7. Chapter Six

Oh, yall, i cant send you the unedited version of the last chapter if you don't give me an address to send it to.

You guys got lucky, i've recently become obsessed with this fic. ------------------------

Kaoru woke up to the smell of coffee.

She tried to sit up, but pain raced across her chest and she collapsed back against the bed.

"Lay still, Miss Kaoru, I am coming." Kenshin said, walking through the door with a small tray.

"Where am I?" she asked, disoriented.

"You are in my apartment, that you are. You are hurt, now stay still." He said, sitting the tray on a nearby bedstand.

He uncovered the tray and she found herself staring down at the small banquet.

Scrambled eggs, bacon, rice pudding, and some things she couldn't recognize. He sat on the edge of the bed and helped her sit up on the pillows.

"Who are you?" she asked, "And why do you know my name?"

he shrugged, "ex-cop." he said, offhandedly.

He picked up the spoon and dipped it in the rice pudding, he brought it to her mouth and stared at her when she refused to eat it.

"I promise, it's not poisoned. I am not a very good cook, but it's food." he said, looking verry much like her adopted mother.

She opened her mouth to reply that she was not hungry when he shoved the spoon in her mouth.

She chewed, and her eyes grew wide as she swallowed.

"It is not good?" He asked, looking at her curiously.

"Are you kidding? It's great!...I just don't like people that can cook better than i do." She mumbled the last part.

He fell out of his seat, the spoon in the air.

"Oro." He mumbled.

He picked himself back up and went to get another spoonful.

He brought it to her mouth and she opened it, realizing how hungry she truly was.

"I can feed myself." She complained.

"I know, but i'd rather do it." he said, spooning another bite into her mouth.

Her raven hair was touseled from sleep, and had a slight frizz to it.

When she had eaten the last bite, he left her to get some water and fresh bandages.

He was dreading what came next.

------------

Sanouske tossed the long uncosious man against the glass and watched as his limp form slid to the floor.

He stalked out of the room and into the hallway.

"Yahiko, where is she?!" He demanded, more to himself.

He paced the hospital, brushing off the nurse's complaints.

Suddenly a ringing sound was heard from his room.

he ran down the hall and swung into his room, digging through his jacket, he pulled out a cell phone.

"Sagara." He said, staring out the window.

"Sanouske, it's The Ronin, I have the little Bird, don't worry." came the coded message.

He sighed and sat down on the side of the tiny hospital bed.

She was safe.

He pulled on his coat and walked out, smiling to Yahiko as he went.

"What did you find out?" yahiko said, walking behind him.

"Do you want to know?" Sanouske asked over his shoulder.

"Yes!" Yahiko said.

"Then follow me, and tell noone." Sano said, walking out into the harsh sunlight.

-----------------

"Miss Kaoru?" kenshin asked, pushing open the door.

She sat up quickly, then fell back again, a grimace of pain on her face.

"I have brought bandages, salve, and warm water, we need to clean those wounds." he said, warily.

She nodded to him, but watched him closely.

He cut carefully with the razor donw to the rise of her breasts and let the bandages fall away, bloody and useless.

He soaked a rag in the warm water and brought it over her shoulders and squeezed.

The blood ran away and he could see his handywork with a needle.

it was clean stitches, and they had held.

he washed away the excess blood and stared at the bloody wound over her heart.

He controlled himself as he put salve on her wounds and re-wrapped her chest.

He set the rag in the bowl and took the excess wrap and left the room.

He went into the lower floor of his home, leaving the bowl and wraps in the kitchen.

He grabbed his sakabatou and practiced, his bare chest slick with sweat as he released his anger, taking it out on the manikin. he should have killed the bastard.

Suddenly, movement behind him caused him to turn.

---------------------

Sanouske let himself into Kenshin's apartment, padding with unnatural grace across the floor to where hushed grunts and breathing came from.

He stood in the doorway and watched the samurai as he released his anger, stabbing and slicing at imaginary attackers as he moved with a catlike grace.

Suddenly kenshin turned on him and he caught the blade.

"Woah, i aint trying to kill ya yet, battosai." Sanouske grinned as the smaller man withdrew his sword.

"Yet?" Kenshin felt better.

"I brought the runt." Sanouske said, nodding toward the door.

Suddenly Yahiko rushed in, his gun pointing strait at kenshin's eye.

"Where's Kaoru you bastarD?!" He demanded, switching between Sanouske and kenshin.

"Oi, kid, we didn't hurt her. She's three doors down that hallway." Kenshin said, his voice changed just slightly.

"Then you go first." Yahiko said, pointing with the gun.

Kenshin and Sanouske walked, hands in the air, toward kaoru's room.

"Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, peeking in.

The raven haired detective was asleep, her face a deeper shade, thankfully.

"Shh." He said, walking silently into the room.

When Yahiko saw kaoru, he backed toward her.

He felt her pulse and motioned for them to sit down.

"Kaoru?" Yahiko asked, close to her face. "Kaoru, wake up....Wake up ugly."

He ended up against the wall.

"What did you call me you squirt?!" She mumbled.

Then she sat up and opened her eyes.

"What the hell?" she demanded, looking at Kenshin and Sanouske, who were being held at gunpoint by Yahiko.

"Kaoru, Come on, let's get out of here!" Yahiko yelled at her.

"Kenshin, if you touch my deshi, I'm gonna kill you." Kaoru said, sensing the ronin tense. "Yahiko, put the gun down." When he didn't immediately comply, "NOW."

He walked over to her and handed her the gun.

"Kaoru, that's the battosai!" Yahiko hissed in her ear.

Kaoru turned on the now frightened red head.

"Oh..." He sighed as he jumped up and began to run for his life.

Kaoru was PISSED.

------------

You guys can suffer for a while while i find something to eat and turn up the heat.

Now, i'm gonna go to bed, and yall are gonna read.

Now's not the time to play 'who's the better killer?'! -Riddick But.. That's my favorite game! -me 


	8. Chapter Seven: Kick Butt kaoru

Okay, yall, The story's about over, so says my hands.

I don't write the story, my hands do.

I know it sounds weird, but it's true.

Anyways, here's your chappie!

------------------------

Kaoru was more than mad, she was PISSED.

She tackled the battosai, pinning him to the floor with her knees as she hit him over the head with the gun, then switched to the pole conveniently placed beside the bed.

(Guess who placed it there )

He yelped and squirmed and winced, then she was done.

She got up off of him and grabbed yahiko's handcuffs and handcuffed him to the edge of the bed, unconsious.

She stood over him, glaring down at him.

Suddenly she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

She was all but naked!

Her breasts were bound, only because of her wounds, and she was wearing a hakama, that was it.

She blushed a deep crimson and grabbed the long coat Sanouske threw at her.

Then she turned on him, her smile a little too sweet.

"Oh, Sano?" She stalked toward him.

He ducked into a corner and covered his head.

Smart man.

"Yahiko, cuff him to the other side of the bed, i don't want these two getting any ideals." She told her apprentice.

"I'm sorry, i can't do that." He said, pulling the other gun out on her.

"What are you doing, runt? I said.."

"I heard what you said, wench. You see, the battosai, here, knew that someone was supposed to assasinate you. He just didn't know who. Enishi and Jin-ei were just bonuses.

"Since you won't be alive long enough to blab, I'll tell you what you got yourself into.

Enishi was our drug fore-runner. He was placed near you to keep tabs. I really liked you, you know? Jin-ei was a fluke, a verry lucky fluke, but a fluke none the less.

Orinami Okusawa is the one that gave the order for you to die. He said to make it look like an assasination or an accident.

Then the battosai had to jump in. It seems he had become infatuated with you when he was placed on an assignment to watch you. Then he went AWOL.

So, I guess it means that i will be getting rewarded verry greatly. My real name is Okushino Miojin. My twin was supposed to be assigned to you, but i took care of him and switched the records.

'Now, it's time to take care of you." He said, releasing the safety catch on the automatic.

She tackled him, sending the gun skidding across the room toward the unconsious Sanouske.

She dimly felt him punch her in the stomach, then in the face.

She kneed him in the balls, headbutting him at the same time.

She scrabled for the gun, and was grabbed from behind.

he wrapped his hands around her throat and began pounding her head into the floor.

She watched him and reached for the gun, the pain and pressure in her head increasing with each impact.

Her fingers brushed the hilt of the .22. He realized what she was doing and kicked it away.

She kicked him in the head, knocking him over her.

She caught his legs as he scrambled for the gun.

He kicked her in the face and she tasted blood.

She held tightly to his legs and crawled up his body, grabbing for the arm that reached for the gun.

He suddenly turned and a sharp pain went through her side.

The blood flowed freely as she fought with him still.

THis was her fight.

This time she would win.

"Die you stupid bitch!" Okushino said, pointing the newly acquired gun at her head.

"Never!" She said as the bullet went through her shoulder.

She grabbed the gun and forced it toward him, He pulled the trigger and stared up at her in pain and horror.

He had killed himself.

She stood up and un-cuffed Kenshin before she collapsed beside the bed.

She crawled toward the closet and picked up the camera.

She took out the tiny cartridge and lined it in plastic before she pushed it below her bandages.

Kenshin was waking up, now, and he came warily toward her.

She was leaning against the wall, her breath coming in short pants.

"You know, if i keep getting hurt like this, i'll be dead before i reach twenty five." She said, laughing painfully.

He helped her to her feet and over to the bed.

------------

It'll be about two chapters and an epilogue.

The story's about over.

I know how i'm ending it! Yayness!

THis is the dark, embrace it, live it. -me. 


	9. Chapter Eight: Rest

Thanks for all of your reviews, i promise it's almost over!

Plushies to all! And Cookies!

----------------------

Kaoru grimaced at the blood soaking into the sheets of Kenshin's bed.

"Sorry." she said as Sanouske glared at her from across the room.

"If you hadn't knocked me out maybe you wouldn't have gotten hurt as badly." He said, smugly.

"No, you would have just been shot." she told him practically.

Okushino lay in a black body bag in a stretcher on his way to the morgue.

She was wrapped in one of Kenshin's gi's and was bundled against the rain.

She ignored Kenshin's help until she reached the main hallway and collapsed from bloodloss. Then she let him carry her down to the ambulance.

She refused to get in with the EMTs unless kenshin was in with her.

so while they rushed her toward county general, they bandaged him up.

She drifted in and out of reality, slipping from moment to moment until the sun shone in her eyes from her apartment window three days later.

"Lay still, you aren't even supposed to be consious yet." Kenshin said, a hint of a grin in his voice.

"CLose the blinds then." she mumbled, her voice hoarse and cracked.

The obtrusive sun was cut off and she could see.

"Why are you in my appartment?" she asked, confused, "And why haven't you been arrested?"

"Would you prefer I had been? You've had three break-ins and four phone taps since you got home. The president wanted me to stay and look after you for awhile. Go back to sleep now and i'll wake you when lunch is ready." He said, pushing her back down onto her bed.

"I want to get up." she told him, trying to push his hand away weakly.

He let his fingers travel down her throat and pressed the pulse there, knocking her out painlessly.

"Kaoru no Baka. If you move around too much then you will re-open your wounds." he told her and she moaned, moving into his hand.

He watched her sleep for a while longer, then rose to make the promised lunch. She would sleep until he undid what he had done.

When he came back, though, she was gone.

He took the room in at a glance. No entry point.

His heart began to race in panic and rage when he heard a distant flush.

The side door opened and kaoru stepped out. She punched him in the face before she walked out into the hallway.

He caught her arm and pulled her back into the bedroom. She didn't need to see the large group of policemen in her livingroom. He sat her down on the bed and stared into her eyes.

They were blank. He stared at her in amazement. She was sleepwalking! He lay her back and undid what he had done.

She blinked in confusion.

"I want to get up." she said, finally, braking the silence.

"Eat first." He said, setting the tray on her lap.

"I'm not hungry." she said, ignoring the gnawing pain in her stomach.

He spooned some of the broth toward her mouth.

She turned her head and huffed, staring at the wall.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned her head to make a reply when a spoon was shoved into her mouth, forcing her to swallow it's contents. Then the obtrusive thing was gone and at her mouth again with another spoonful.

She glared at him but opened her mouth.

She was beginning to enjoy the attention when the bowl rang empty and he handed her a cup.

"Did you know you sleepwalked?" He asked her when she had finished.

She stared at him, wary.

"What's on this tape?" he asked, pulling a plastic wrapped tape from his pocket.

"You have it?" She asked, snatching it from him.

------------

"This is Megumi Takani, signing off." The black haired reporter said, and the on-air signal disappeared on the camera.

Sanouske Sagara had called her earlier, for dinner with a few friends of his.

"See ya, guys, i'm off to my date." She said, placing the tape recorder in her bag.

When she arrived at the diner at nine, she was surprised to see a bandaged Detective Kamiya beside a verry attractive red haired man.

"Miss Takani." sanouske said, handing her into the chair.

"To what do i owe this pleasure, detective?" Megumi asked the black haired woman opposite her.

The woman pulled out a black tape.

"This." Kaoru said, sliding it across the table.

------------

Yeah, i know, short chapter, but i don't care.

I hope i can help you die. -me. 


	10. Chapter Nine

Umm. Although i do appretiate the enthusiasm, please do not threaten me with chain saws. although i know you couldn't get near me with one (First, cuz I would see it.) i have a severe case of paranoya. Which means i'm already jumpy to begin with, aka the chain and knife and bokken and brick and rope and lock pick...etc.. that i carry with me. I actually know how to use most of my items to cause harm...

So..Um..I am sorry, but i really don't want people threatening me with power tools. anything from Uuzis to bows and arrows is fine. thank you. Now, since you demanded it so vigorously, here it is!

----------------

Kaouru handed the black haired reporter the precious tape. "This." She said.

"What's on it?" Megumi asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Turn off the recorder and i'll tell you." She said, pointing to the bag.

"What? Me? A recorder?" She asked innocently, only to be received with a cold stare. "Fine, fine." she reached into her purse and clicked the stop button. "Happy now?"

The red head nodded, and Kaouru and Sanouske nodded too.

"Jou-chan has something she wants you to air. In exchange, you have all news rights to the contents." Sanouske started.

"But there's a catch, miss takani. You can't see it before you air it. Noone can." Kenshin said, holding the dizzy kaouru by the arm.

"You will like what is on that tape, miss takani. I swear it on my word." Kaouru said, gripping Kenshin's slender hand as the world slowed down again.

"Hm. Interesting proposition, and if i don't like it?" Megumi asked, staring at the red head.

"You can have exclusive into my past." Kenshin said, moving the hair that covered the cross shaped scar.

"You...You're the ba"Megumi stuttered, Sanouske cut her off with one hand.

"No. Not anymore he's not." Sano said.

"Alright. Sure." She said. "That all?"

Kaouru nodded.

"Bye." she said, standing.

Sanouske walked with her out to catch the cab.

"where do you think you're going?" She demanded as he sat down beside her.

"You are being escorted to the station where it will be shown." He explained, telling the driver where to go.

When they arrived, there was a group of people waiting outside the building, between them and the door.

They got out and walked toward the door, sano cracking his knuckles as he walked.

Suddenly their path was cut off, large men standing around them. "We belive you have something you want miss Takani." one of the men said.

"Oh, you mean the tape?' She asked, searching in her purse. She pulled out the little black cassette and handed it to one of them.

They laughed and stepped aside, letting them through.

Sanouske gritted his teeth in anger, but he did not strike the woman. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?! He demanded.

"What? i gave him the recorder cassette. the other one is in my bra." She rolled her eyes and led the way to the on-air room.

"Hey, kitsune, what are you doing here this late at night? i thought you went home at seven." the studio head said, looking up from the monitor.

"Hey, gin, Could you do me a favor? Put this on the air when i give you the cue." She asked, handing the real tape to him.

"Uh, sure." He said, popping the tape into the broadcaster.

She walked into the room and waited for the neon red on-air signal to flash on.

"Hello, this is a special report. I'm Megumi Takani, and we have exclusive footage for you all." She stated, nodding to the studio.

--------------------

She was trying to make it to her apartment, and she was failing tremendously. She had almost collapsed against him three times. She had ordered the police in her den to be gone when they got home or heads would roll.

She felt the world go wild again as the elevator dinged and opened.

"Kaouru, are you okay?" He asked her, lifting her into his strong, slender arms.

"Hai." She whispered, falling asleep against his chest.

He smiled down at her. She was soo peaceful when she slept, soo..unlike herself when she was awake.

------------

Sorry about the delay. was down when i tried to post and i don't have internet access until i go back to school.

Arigato for waiting so long. The epilogue will come as soon as i get around to it. 


	11. Chapter Ten: Epilogue Roses in the rain

Here's the epilogue. I'm thinking i might make a sequel.Maybe, maybe not.

Anyways, Thanks for your reviews and devotion. I am grateful to all of you.

--------------

The police stormed Orunami Okusawa's house as soon as they heard his name. They caught him having sex with his secretary.

"Mr. Okusawa, you are under arrest. You have the right to remains silent, you have the right to an attourney..." His screams drowned the policewoman out.

"You can't do this to me! Let me go!" He screamed.

"Silence!" Came the order as a hard hand slammed across his face. Hiko hit the man again, just for the fun of it.

The fat bellied man remained silent and let himself be led, all but naked, into a police car. Surrounded by reporters taking pictures.

------------

Kaouru watched all of this with a grin on her face. This was great. The bastard was in custody!

"Kaouru?" Kenshin asked, standing at the door.

"Hm?" She asked, standing slowly.

"COme to dinner with me?" He asked, smiling.

"Gladly." She said. "On one codition, though. No reporters." She said, laughing.

They went to a small restaurant around the corner from her apartment.

They sat and talked while the food was prepared.

After they ate, he knelt beside her and held out a small, delicate box. He opened it and showed her the sparkling contents.

"Kaouru Kamiya, will you be my wife?" He asked, his violet eyes shining up at her.

"Kenshin Himura, Yes, i will." She said, kissing him slowly.

"So...Megitsune, wanna go out saturday?" Sanouske asked, startling her out of her shocked stare.

"Uh..Sure, i guess." Megumi said, still stunned by the contents of the video. Kaouru had knocked Sanouske and Kenshin out, then had nearly been killed by that raving lunatic, Okushino Miojin. She had saved herself, then had let her captives free before stopping the tape.

It was amazing.

And she had all the rights to the tape and the followup!

"Oh! Crap! I have to get home! I've gotta feed JinJin!" She said, rushing out.

--------

Kenshin avoided the camera crews and snuck into Kaouru's building to get her stuff. She still hadn't reported in to work, but they knew where she would be.

With him. Forever.

He picked up a dozen roses and carried them toward their home.

She met him on the sidewalk. He set the bags down and met her with an embrace. The roses fell from her hand as the rain began pouring down.

She giggled and ran toward the house, he grabbed her bag and chased her.

Tossing the bag onto the porch, he tackled her on the stairs and pinned her down.

their eyes laughed as they kissed.

And the roses lay, scattered on the sidewalk in the pouring rain.

----------------------

Now see. i can actually end it coolly. I was thinking of killing them all, but i decided not to. See ya in the sequal!

Pick on someone bigger than you. -me. 


End file.
